Shadows
by Shinji2120
Summary: What if Rei, Shinji and Asuka had kids? Well here's a look at an alternate Eva universe where just that happens
1. Friends and Memories

Legal crap: I don't own any of the characters except for Kiyoshi, Sakura and Hayao. All other characters are property of Gainax I believe. Also I liberally used the story from Evangelion. So don't email me saying "but this never happened in the show!" or "that can't happen!" The only thing I'm using from the show is the characters and a few plot elements. So without further ado here is the first chapter.

Shadows

Chapter 1: Friends and Memories

by Jeromie Jackson

"Oh no! I'm late on my first day!"

Kiyoshi ran down the street her long blue hair trailing behind her. "Why do they have to make school so early in the morning?!"

"Ichijo. Hayao Ichijo."

"Here"

"Iijima. Sakura Iijima."

"Here"

"Ikari. Kiyoshi Ikari." At that moment Kiyoshi came running into the classroom out of breath. "Late on your first day Miss Ikari."

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again" she answered while taking her seat.

"Why don't you get an alarm clock?" asked the girl in the seat in front of Kiyoshi as she turned around.

"I have one but I kind of slept through it"

"You must be one heck of a sleeper. By the way my name's Sakura Iijima." she said extending her hand. Kiyoshi shook it.

"Kiyoshi Ikari."

"Welcome to Tokyo-3 Yosh. As a sign of our new friendship you have to tell me what you use to get your hair that blue color it looks so real!" Kiyoshi blushed.

"That's because it is real."

"Wow! I've never seen anyone with blue hair before."

"Me either" Kiyoshi replied sadly.

"What about anyone in your family?"

"I don't know. I never met them I was adopted. The only things I have from them are my last name and a picture of my parents. So I know I got my blue hair from my mom." Kiyoshi took a faded picture out of her pocket and showed it to Sakura. "They were about my age in this picture." The pictures showed a smiling young man with brown hair and a pale, sad looking girl with blue hair and bright red eyes. Sakura pointed at the edge of the picture.

"It's torn here."

"I know it's always been like that." Sakura handed the picture back.

"Your mom looks sad in that picture."

"My foster parents said she had a hard life."

"If they knew her then why don't you ask them what she was like?"

"They don't like to talk about it. They said that I should leave the past in the past." As the rest of the day went by Kiyoshi and Sakura became good friends.

"Hey Yosh." Sakura said as they were walking home. "How about you come over my house tomorrow night so we can study for that test we have at the end of the week. Also I have a friend I think you should meet. He reminds me a lot of you."

"Really?"

"Yeah he's also an orphan. He's an exchange student from the US. Well anyway I'll see you later." She said as she headed home. Kiyoshi got home, put her stuff away and went in her room and flopped onto her bed.

"Maybe this place won't be so bad." she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Loved it? Hated it? Let me know what you think.

Android18sblast@yahoo.com 


	2. Coincidences

Shadows

Chapter 2: Coincidences

The next day Kiyoshi woke up on time and went downstairs to eat breakfast. 

"You're up on time it's a miracle!"

"Cut it out dad," Kiyoshi replied.

"Yeah you don't have room to talk" Kiyoshi's foster mother retorted. "by the way how was your first day of school?"

"It was great I even made a new friend. She should be here soon we're going to walk to school together." As if on cue the doorbell rang. Kiyoshi answered the door.

"Heya Yosh good morning" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Come in I'll introduce you to my parents." Kiyoshi led her to the kitchen. "These are my parents the Suzaharas."

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Suzahara. I'm Sakura Iijima pleased to meet you."

"Just call me Toji" Mr. Suzahara said as he shook Sakura's hand.

"And Hikari will be fine for me" Mrs. Suzahara said when she shook hands. "Well would you like some breakfast before you girls leave?"

"Would I?!" yelled Sakura. 

After they finished breakfast the girls headed off to school. 

"Don't forget about our study date tonight Yosh."

"Don't worry I remembered."

"Good because Alex is coming by as well."

"Alex?"

"Yeah he's the guy I told you about."

"Oh." The rest if the day went by normally until later that evening at Sakura's house.

"Stupid thermal expansion!" groaned Sakura. "This stuff is so confusing!"

"It's not that hard it just says that-" At that moment the doorbell rang.

"That must be Alex." Sakura said answering the door. A young man of about medium height with bright red hair stepped into the room. He was the most handsome boy Kiyoshi had ever seen. Yet he looked strangely familiar. "Kiyoshi, this is Alex."

"Hi, nice to meet you. Sakura has told me a lot about you." Alex said as he took a seat next to Kiyoshi. "She told me that you are also adopted."

"Yeah, I only have a picture of my parents I've never met them."

"I also only have a picture, but it's just of my mother. I don't know what my father looked like. Would you like to see it?"

"Sure"

Alex took the slightly wrinkled picture out of his pocket and handed it to Kiyoshi. It showed a young girl in a yellow dress with long, red hair the same color as Alex's. She had a mischievous smile on her face.

"She's very pretty" Kiyoshi remarked.

"Yeah, I wish I could remember something about her."

"Who took care of you" asked Kiyoshi.

"My aunt Maya, she's not really my aunt though. She says she knew my mother, even worked with her, but she won't talk about it." Kiyoshi had a surprised look on her face.

"Your situation is scarily similar to mine" Sakura all of a sudden pointed to the picture still in Kiyoshi's hand.

"Hey Yosh, that photo is ripped just like yours!" Kiyoshi took the picture of her parents out of her pocket and put it next to the picture of Alex's mother.

"Oh my God!" she gasped.

"They fit together!" Alex exclaimed


End file.
